Never Let Me Go
by Konoha's Red wolf
Summary: Hinata Grew Up Under the Cruel Hand of street Gangsters, but after her little sister dies she runs away and is taken in by a rich family. She is trained to be a body guard for the young Sakura, However she must hide the fact that she's a girl. For 8 years she grows up like this, Until a certain blonde shakes up her world. Plot from Love In The Mask. Naruhina, Sasusaku more. R
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: This is a story based on the Manhwa Love In The Mask. All Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto, Author of Naruto.**_

Hinata had a hard life. Nothing about it was easy. If she turned her back away from the people who had given her a home, they would find her and kill her. Every time she made a mistake, she would be punished and threatened to be thrown out onto the streets. Worst of all, she had to pretend to be a guy for the rest of her life. She had to guard the Haruno family's only survivor, besides the grandfather, from any possible threats. It never used to be like this. In fact, life before this was worse.

12 years ago, in the winter of 1990, Hinata Hyuga and her little sister were begging for food on the streets of Konoha. Hinata was only 5, while her sister was 3. They never got to keep the money they earned. It all went to the gang they worked for. But on this particular day, Hinata's life would change forever.

Hinata and Hannabi were trying to sell gum to the passengers on the train. Many ignored them while others felt sorry for them and placed small donations in the small cardboard box Hinata was holding. Hinata and Hannabi would smile their brightest smiles and give their thanks. The strange thing about both Hinata and Hannabi was, they both dressed as boys. They had boy hairstyles and clothing. They even wore boy's underwear. Hinata had raven colored hair, while her sister had a deep brown. Both had grey, pupil less eyes. Hinata and Hannabi were just getting off the train when a man from a different gang attacked them. He grabbed both their arms and pulled them into the men's toilets.

"Give me all the money you earned today and I'll spare her!" The man yelled at Hinata, holding a knife to Hannabi's throat. Hannabi squirmed and cried, but the man didn't loosen his iron grip. Hinata was scared. She needed the money so the gang wouldn't hurt her or Hannabi, but she needed to save her sister.

"Okay, okay. Here, take it!" Hinata placed the box on the floor and backed away. Her eyes never left Hannabi's. The man grinned and dropped Hannabi. He took the money and left, but not before he punched Hinata in the side of her face.

"Hinata!" Hannabi yelled and ran at Hinata. Hinata grinned and Wiped the blood that was escaping her mouth away. She looked up at Hannabi's face that was swimming in her gaze, the man had hit her a little harder than she expected.

"Are you okay?" Hannabi was frantic. Hinata sighed and stood up, allowing Hannabi to help her up from the cold bathroom floor.

"I'm okay Hannabi. Are you?" Hinata asked, scooping down and checking Hannabi's neck for any marks or cuts. When she was satisfied, she stood up and smiled.

"He obviously wasn't the sharpest Knife in the Kitchen." Hinata grinned and pulled off her shoe. She always put a small bit of money in her shoe so both she and Hannabi could get a good meal on the way home. Hannabi grinned too once she saw the money. But the smile faded once she realized that the gang would be enraged when they found out that they had lost their money. Hannabi shivered at the thought. Hinata saw this and took the smaller girls hand and lead her away. They walked for what seemed like forever, until they came to a sandwich stand. Hinata ordered two tuna sandwiches and lead Hannabi over to a church. They took their seats in one of the rows of benches. Hannabi, so eager with hunger, raised her sandwich to her chapped lips to take a bite. Hinata stopped her.

"We have to pray before eating Hannabi." Hinata told her with a kind smile. Hannabi nodded and pressed her two cold hands together. Hinata did the same. The two girls prayed for a better life. A life where they would never starve, where they would always be loved and cared for. After they had finished their prayers, the girls began eating their food. When they were done, they left the church and walked back home, prepared to face their punishment.

…..

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE MONEY'S GONE? WHO TOOK IT?" The gang leader raged at small cowering girls. Hinata tried to act brave, yet she feared what might happen to her.

"T-the Man T-took it S-sir." Hannabi stuttered. She was absolutely petrified of the fearsome gang leader named _Mad Dog_. Hinata hugged her younger sister close, she wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"THROW THEM OUTSIDE! IN THE SNOWSTORM! LETS SEE IF THAT WILL TEACH THEM A LESSON!" Mad Dog yelled. Two gang members picked the small cowering girls up and threw them into the blizzard. Hinata instantly shuddered. Beside her, Hannabi was laying face down in the snow. She wasn't moving.

"HANNABI!" Hinata shrieked and launched herself over to her sister, trying to shake the small girl awake. Hinata had tears in her eyes, she couldn't let her sister die!

"Wake up Hannabi! WAKE UP! SOMEBODY HELP! SHE'S DIEING!" Hinata wailed, but nobody could hear her because of the howling wind. Tears were falling from Hinata's cheeks, she couldn't bare it. She hugged her little sister close for warmth, still crying out her name.

"H…Hinata?" Hannabi whispered. Hinata looked up in shock and saw her sister was still alive. She hugged her closer.

"Stay with me Hannabi. Stay awake okay? Do you hear me?" Hinata sobbed into her sisters chest. Hannabi smiled weakly.

"I can see Mamma Hinata. She's beautiful. There's food everywhere, and a pretty light." Hannabi murmured weakly. Hinata cried harder.

"No. No, Hannabi stay with me! Don't go! Don't go!" Hinata whimpered. But Hannabi spoke no more. Hinata broke down in sobs. Her sister had died.

It was five in the morning when a gang member came out to check on them. When he saw Hinata sobbing on a rock and Hannabi's body lying in the snow, he only sighed.

"There goes another one." He mumbled and grabbed Hannabi's arm, preparing to dispose of the body.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Hinata yelled. Fresh tears streaked down her pale face. She kicked the man in the leg and bolted for all she was worth, not once looking back.

She ran until she found the train station. She boarded the train and attempted to sell some gum she had in her pocket. A woman dropped a bit of spare money into Hinata's hands and smiled. Hinata tried to smile back, but she found nothing to smile about. She turned away from the woman, only to bump into a man wearing a black suit. The man grabbed her and lead her onto the platform, another man wearing the same clothing followed him.

"Come, where taking you to a better place." The man who had grabbed her. Hinata kicked but it was no use. She went limp with defeat and allowed them to drag her away. They put her in the back seat of a long black car and got in with her. They drove for awhile before coming to a stop at a house that looked more like a mansion. Hinata gasped, she had never seen something so grand. The men lead her to another man. He was tall and also wore a suit, only it was grey. The man wore glasses and had mousy brown hair. His eyes were cold. He stared down at Hinata as if he was looking at a piece of dirt. Hinata instantly disliked the man. He wasn't nice at all.

This strange, unkind man grabbed her wrist and lead her into his bosses office. Hinata stared at the man behind the desk. He was old with dark silver hair. His eyes were like his secretaries, hard and cold. He gazed down at Hinata and studied her. His eyes widened.

"I asked you to bring me a boy! Not a girl!" The man shouted at his secretary. The man in the grey suit frowned then turned to Hinata.

"Are you a girl?" He asked her. Hinata's eyes filled with tears. What were they going to do to her? She was scared, but tried not to show it.

"Y-yes. I'm a girl." Hinata stuttered an answer. The man behind the desk glared at her before turning back to his secretary. "Take her back where you found her." He said coldly and turned away from them.

"No. No. NO PLEASE! I'LL BE GOOD! I'LL BE GOOD! PLEASE! DON'T SEND ME BACK, THEY'LL KILL ME! PLEASE PLEASE! I'LL BE GOOD!" Hinata wailed and clung to the secretary's clothing. She kicked and wailed, pleading for them to take her in. After a moment, the Old man decided.

"On second thought…we'll test her. I'll give her a year to train. If she fails, then she can be sent back. She must also hide her gender. She must be a boy." He said simply. He watched the girl's eyes light up. She stood and bowed. "You won't be disappointed mister!" She put on her bravest face and left with the secretary. The old man pondered his decision. 'I like that girl. She has spirit.' He thought to himself.

A year of harsh training had passed, and Hinata had learned a lot. Not only had she learned to fight, but she learned many logical ways to keep her target safe. She gulped as the secretary man, who had revealed to her that his name was Hiroshi Kagoshima. Hiroshi was of course, harsh, strict and cold towards Hinata. Every night, he would take Hinata down into the basement and force her to scream until her throat was raw. This was to ensure she would have the voice of a male.

"Remember to bow in front of the boss. Disrespect will not be tolerated." He told her as they walked to the Bosses office. The bosses name was Isao Haruno. He ran a large company. When his granddaughter was only a year old, her parents died in a car crash, leaving Sakura Haruno to live with her only remaining family member. Her Grandfather.

Today, Hinata and another little boy would be tested to see who would be guarding Sakura's life. Hinata was terrified. She knew if she failed this, she would be sent back to the streets. She gulped as she entered the room. The office was exactly as it was a year ago, nothing had changed what so ever. And of course, behind the desk sat Isao Haruno. He smiled politely, but it wasn't at all friendly. Hinata's instincts were begging for her to run, only her feet were planted firmly there on the Persian rug.

"Ahh, Hiroshi…so these are the two last survivors?" Isao asked. Hinata shivered, remembering how she had to fight the other boy's that were all competing for this role. Now, only the boy beside her stood in her way.

"Is this the one that…." Isao trailed off, staring at Hinata. "Yes, this is the one sir, only his name is now Hiro." Hiroshi smiled and put a hand on Hinata's shoulders. 'So that's the name he picked out for me' She thought. The other boy was frowning at her, wondering how she knew the boss before him.

"And may I introduce Fumio." Hiroshi pated the other boy on the back.

"Ah, pleasure to meet you both. Now, this test is different from all the others. Instead of you both fighting one another, you're going to answer some questions." Isao smiled evilly, as if he had caught his prey in a net.

Hinata gulped. She wasn't sure how smart Fumio was, but she was going to beat him!

"Alright, you will each take turns answering. Now, Problem. Your walking down the street and a vicious dog appears. What do you do?" Isao asked them

"I…I…I" Fumio stuttered, trying to think of something to say.

"That's enough. Hiro?" Isao turned and asked Hinata. Hinata stood tall, her face calm before answering.

"I stand still and not move." Hinata answered simply. Isao raised his eyebrows.

"And what if the dog attacked?" He asked. Hinata looked at him, calm as ever.

"After staring at the dog for awhile, I will knock it down with one blow." She answered. This was the easiest test so far! Isao laughed at the girls boldness.

"Hiroshi, what have you been teaching these kids? That wasn't the least bit childish!" Isao continued to laugh.

"Wait outside." Hiroshi instructed the two children, who bowed at both adults respectively. Once the two kids were gone, the adults began their discussion.

"She really has turned out to be some guy hasn't she?" Isao nodded impressively. "You really worked hard with her. Was she annoying at all?" He questioned.

"Not at all. I think it's because she's afraid she'll be sent back. For the past year, I had her do physical training, Guard Training as well as training to control her emotions." Hiroshi reported with a bow. Isao nodded in approval.

"I see you have both worked hard. I choose her to be Sakura's body guard." Isao sighed and leaned back in his leather chair. Hiroshi smiled and nodded in understanding and left the room. He congratulated Hinata and lead her away. Hinata didn't notice Fumio being slowly taken away. Hiroshi took Hinata upstairs. He lead her into a room that had a bed, bookcase, Chester draws, and a bathroom next door. Hinata looked around in awe. Never, until now, had she ever had some place she could truly call home. The place was nice, and she was sure she would be well fed.

"You are now Miss Haruno's personal Guard. Just as you have been trained, you are to be respective to her at all times. Control your emotions." Hiroshi told Hinata sternly. Hinata nodded. She would not disappoint them.

"Report everything to me at the end of the day." Hiroshi added. "You will be attending the same school as Miss Haruno and everything. You two will act basically like siblings at school. The boss has also set up a training room for you downstairs for you to practice. Never neglect your training. Now, come and meet miss Haruno."

Hiroshi lead Hinata into another separate room across the hall. When he opened the door, it revealed an adorable pink haired girl, who was standing up sweetly for them. She wore a cute dress that came down to just above her knees and she wore little black dress shoes with frilly socks. The moment she saw Hinata, she smiled her biggest smile. "So you're the strange new boy!" She squealed, and ran over to Hinata. Hinata glared at the newcomer reproachfully. She was unsure who this girl was. It only took a second for her to realize that this was Sakura. Sakura frowned when Hinata took a low bow.

"You must be miss Haruno." Hinata said, still bowed. Sakura giggled. "And you're like a robot! How old are you!" Hinata was slightly shocked as to how the girl took to her so quickly. Hinata hid her emotions and answered.

"I can't reveal that classified information." Hinata answered simply. Sakura rolled her eyes and giggled some more. Sakura's care taker stumbled in the room. "Sakura! You shouldn't make friends with lower class people! Your grandfather will be furious!" She scolded. Sakura stuck her tongue out at the lady and clutched Hinata's arm.

"He's my body guard!" She yelled happily. Hinata frowned at the Pink haired girl, but smiled on the inside. The girl was adorable.

"But….Miss Haruno…" The care taker trailed off. Sakura bit her lower lip before shouting at her "Grandpa never lets me have friends!" The care taker was shocked at Sakura's small outburst. Sakura turned back to Hinata. "Can you fight well? Are you going to protect me from bad people?" She asked Hinata.

"Yes Ma'am." Hinata answered confidently. "You're no fun!" Sakura pouted. Hinata was shocked. "Let's leave Teacher!" Sakura ordered the care taker and left the room. The woman immediately scurried after the small girl.

Late that night while Hinata was laying in her bed, she stared up at the ceiling, wondering how she got in this mess. She looked away when she heard her door creak. She saw, peeking from behind the door, little Sakura staring up at her. "I can't sleep. It's scary. You should protect me." She smiled up at Hinata. Hinata sat bolt upright, staring at the little girl. 'For a second, I thought that was Hannabi.' She thought to herself. "Let's go into your room, I'll protect you until you fall asleep." Hinata said out loud. She took the small girls hand in hers and lead her into a frilly pink room.

"Can you please give me a piggy-back ride? I always fall asleep when someone does that." Sakura asked. Hinata sighed and squatted down. Sakura climbed onto her back and snuggled into it. "Wow! This is great! How old are you? Since no one is here, please tell me!" Sakura giggled from Hinata's back. Hinata stopped suddenly. Sakura whispered in her ear. "I promise I won't tell anybody." Hinata pondered this for a second before answering. "I'm 8 years old." Sakura laughed in delight. "Okay! Let's be friends! From now on, don't speak to me so formally."

"I can't." Hinata said blandly. Sakura frowned. "If you don't then I'll ask Grandpa to kick you out." Sakura half heartily threatened. Hinata inwardly panicked. "Only when we're alone then." She sighed. Sakura was pleased. "Alright, then call me Sakura. Hurry!" She smiled happily.

"S-Sa….Sakura" Hinata stuttered. "Again!" Sakura commanded, truly happy with her new friend. "Sakura!" Hinata answered with more confidence. Sakura squealed in delight and wrapped her arms around Hinata. "What's your name?" Sakura suddenly asked.

"Hiro." Hinata lied. Sakura however, didn't notice anything wrong. "During Kindergarten, there were always these strange men hanging around, so I couldn't make any friends." Sakura said sadly. But then she suddenly brightened up. "But you're my friend Now Hiro!" She told her new friend. Hinata remained silent. "Why aren't you answering?" She demanded.

"Sorry Ma'am." Hinata apologized. "Informally!" Sakura yelled. Hinata rolled her eyes. "Sorry Sakura." Sakura smiled. "I'm sleepy now Hiro. Can you sing me a song?" She asked politely. Hinata racked her brains for a song, when she thought of a song she used to sing to her sister at night.

"Twinkle, Twinkle little star,

How I wonder what you are.

Up above the world so high,

Like a diamond in the sky.

Twinkle, twinkle little star,

How I wonder what you are." Hinata sung softly and sadly. She noticed that Sakura had stopped talking and had fallen fast asleep. She smiled at the tiny 7 year old girl. She placed the small girl on her bed, turned the lights out and left. She climbed back into her own bed and fell straight to sleep, dreaming of her sister Hannabi, and the new girl in her life, Sakura.

**Alright, so what did you think of that? If you like it. Review! Otherwise I won't continue it. **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!  
**


	2. Naruto's Past

_7 Years Later….._

Naruto Uzumaki was what you would call, a rich playboy. However, he did have his eyes on one particular girl. Her name was Aiko Yamanaka . She was absolutely beautiful. She looked American with long golden hair and big blue eyes. Every girl wanted to be her, while every guy wanted to have her. Naruto never wanted to hurt her, but that's exactly what he did.

He was an idiot. It was his party and he was greeting every one of the guests. But the whole time, he only wanted to be with that one girl. Aiko. He greeted a girl with short Pink hair, who said her name was Sakura. He instantly pointed her out to be one of those annoying girls when she started to flirt with him. After awhile, she introduced her childhood friend, Hiro. Naruto ignored them both and Headed upstairs with his two best friends, Sasuke Uchiha and Naoki Shoma. Aiko was also following them upstairs as well. Naruto grinned, maybe she wanted to talk to him or something. Once they we're upstairs, they sat on a couch. They talked and laughed, even played some video games. Suddenly, Naoki stood up and walked into Naruto's bedroom, leading Aiko along. Naruto hardly noticed that they were gone. Only when he looked up did he notice their absence. He frowned and got up, walking into his bedroom. That's where he spotted Aiko and Naoki making out on his bed. He was enraged. That was meant to be _his_ girl, and that was _his_ bed! They broke apart when Naruto opened the door. Naruto mumbled a small apology and stomped out, slamming the door behind him. He stomped his way down stairs, Sasuke following him, asking him what was wrong. Naruto ignored him and took some beers from a waiter. He chugged them down, each at a time. Sasuke was completely dumbfounded by his friend's actions.

"Have you been sleeping with her too then?" Naruto slurred his words. Sasuke understood then what was wrong. "Nah, she's not my type. But you see the little pink haired girl over there? She's my type." Sasuke attempted to cheer his friend up while pointing at Sakura Haruno. Naruto ignored him when he saw Aiko and Naoki coming down the grand stairs. Naoki came right up to him, totally oblivious to his friends anger and jealousy.

"Mind giving us a lift man? We need to get home." Naoki grinned cheekily up at him. Naoki had orange hair and pale skin. His eyes were a sea green and he had a few freckles across the bridge of his nose. The drunk Naruto nodded his head and lead them to his car. Sasuke was trying to persuade Naruto to go lie down instead of drive, but Naruto ignored him. He was delirious from his inner rage and Alcohol. He gave them a lopsided grin and hopped in the passenger seat of the car. Sasuke sighed and jumped in the driver's seat while the other two climbed in the back. Naruto suddenly laughed and poked Sasuke while they were driving. "Stop it Dobe." Sasuke muttered, clearly annoyed. Naruto grinned and poked him again, Right before he leaned over and covered Sasuke's eyes. "NARUTO! STOP!" He yelled, there was a blaring horn before Sasuke swerved the car. But that still didn't stop the oncoming car from crashing into the back half of the car…

…..

"How's my son? Is he alright?" Minato asked the doctor, he was absolutely frantic. He almost had a heart attack when he heard his son was in an accident. Kushina was crying next to him.

"Both Your son and Mr. Uchiha are fine…however, the two other passengers didn't make it." The nurse said sadly. Minato was overjoyed. His son was alive! Although he felt ashamed that he felt so happy, when the two other children had lost their lives.

"When can I see him?" Minato demanded. The nurse looked confused. "His not a patient. Both he and Mr. Uchiha made it without so much as a scratch. But I must say, his very…distraught." The nurse was concerned.

The nurse told him where to find Naruto and he thanked her and took off, Kushina rubbing her eyes and flowing. He found Naruto sobbing in a chair. "What have I done? I've killed two innocent people. One of them was my friend the other…..the other….."Naruto broke off into a fresh burst of tears. Minato put an arm around his son and comforted him. It was then, that Naruto Uzumaki vowed that he would never love another woman again.

_**I know this was very short, but it's meant to be. Not all chapters will be this short, I promise. :p**_

_**Few OC's in this story. This was just a bit of Naruto's past here okay? Enjoy!  
R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_

_**!**_

!  
!


	3. First Day Of School

**Just to let you guys know, this story isn't going to follow **_**exactly**_** the same plot as Love In The Mask. It's going to have my own little touch to it okay? Hope you don't mind. Anyway, here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy!**

_A Year later….._

Hinata had that calm, collected look on her face. She was walking with Sakura to class at their new school. Hinata instantly pointed out which students would give them trouble, and which ones would leave them alone. Sakura was oblivious to her friend's quiet judgment of the school. She was too busy trying to make new friends. They arrived at their classroom. Of course, it was an average classroom. It had desks neatly lined up in rows, and in front of the desks, was a big black board. The Teachers desk was seated directly before the Black board, so he could teach. Hinata looked down at her pathetic school uniform. She wore Navy blue pants and a white polo shirt with a burgundy blazer. Sakura was wearing a short checkered skirt that went just above her knees and a white polo shirt like Hinata's.

"Hiro, aren't you going to sit?" Sakura asked her best friend. Hinata nodded at sat directly behind Sakura. That way she could keep an eye on her at all times. Sakura was talking to a giggly bunch of girls, while Hinata sat back and continued to survey the room. Hinata hardly even saw the Fangirls she had attracted. They were whispering about how she was soo good looking, with a touch of feminine featured too. They loved the way Hinata's hair was jet black and styled amazingly. One brave girl with chocolate brown hair shyly walked up to Hinata.

"I…I was wondering if you would go out with me?" She asked. Hinata looked up at the girl from her seat and frowned. 'If only they knew I was a girl too, they would freak.' Hinata thought to herself. She smirked at the girls boldness but declined. The girl looked disappointed, while others were cooing over how gruff Hinata's voice was. Hinata sighed, this was going to be a long year.

Suddenly, the classroom door barged open and two figures walked in. One was a guy with spiky brown hair and red markings on his cheek. The other was a girl with long platinum blonde hair and deep blue eyes. The guy noticed Sakura and immediately sat in the empty seat next to her. Sakura stopped chatting and looked at him. He looked back at her squarely. "You'll be my partner from now on. Sit next to any other guy and your dead." Sakura gulped but answered firmly. "The teacher will be assigning us seats." Kiba ignored this. "I said, if you sit next to any other guy, your dead." Sakura was shocked. She hardly even knew this guy.

"Kiba, are you picking up girls already?" The girl laughed, coming up behind the brown haired guy. She took one look at Sakura and gasped. The girl had the same angelic aura and look as her sister. But…her sister had died over a year ago….

"What the fuck are you bitch! Pissing me off like this!" Ino yelled, kicking over Sakura's desk. Sakura jumped up in surprise and Ino grabbed her by the collar. "Fuck you!" Ino continued to scream. Sakura finally found her voice. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She shouted back the blonde. Ino was just about to throw a punch when she felt an hand on her shoulder.

"Get away from her." Hinata said in her calmest voice. The other people in the class stared at her in awe. She had just stood up to a member of the gang called 'The Red Scorpions.' Ino turned to face the person that dared challenge her. She took one look at her new opponent and yelled "Who the hell are you?"

Without a warning, Hinata swung the girl around by the arm and let go, sending her flying into another desk. People around them gasped. Hinata ignored them and walked directly over to Sakura. "Are you okay?" She asked, calm as ever. Sakura stood up, clutching her throat. "Ye-Yeah…." Hinata's eyes widened when she felt someone kick her in the back. She fell forward against a desk and clutched at it to prevent her from falling. "You idiot, you think you can mess with us?" It was Kiba, glaring at her angrily. "Let's go to a quieter place." Kiba gave Hinata a wolfy smile. Hinata just firmly gazed back at him, not scared at all. "We haven't even done anything! You guys started it!" Sakura shouted desperately.

Ino stood up from the wreckage of the desk and brushed herself off. "What you did, was mess with us!" She told Sakura simply. "That makes no sense! Hiro, don't go with them!" Sakura begged her friend. "Hah! What a little bitch, looking down on us like that!" Ino smirked. Kiba sighed at his overly-violent friend. "This is just between me and him." He told her simply. "The loser has to get on his knees and beg for forgiveness." Kiba told Hinata. Hinata looked at him, her face resembling a doll. "You do that, I just what you two to stay away from Sakura."

"Fine, I win you have to get on your knees. If you win then I'll stay away from her. If that's good with you then we'll just go outside and—

But Hinata had already turned away from him and walked outside. Kiba frowned and yelled after her. "Hey, I wasn't done speaking with you!" Kiba just stared at the back of the guy walking away from him. 'This is the first time someone's walked away from me like that. It makes me strangely interested in him.' Kiba thought as he followed the raven haired guy outside.

Once outside, the four people stared at each other. "Please Hiro! Can't you just not fight?" Sakura begged again. Hinata just kept staring at her opponent. "No." She answered. " Just move away to a safe distance." Hinata ordered. Sakura nodded her head slowly in defeat, moving away from the two. Ino had already gotten herself a reasonable distance away. Kiba grinned and walked right up to Hinata's face. "Even if I break something, you can't complain." He told her. Hinata just continued to gaze at him calmly.

Without a warning, Hinata swung her fist. Kiba just barely managed to dodge it in time. 'Shit she's fast!' He thought. Hinata stood facing him in an attacking pose, her fists curled up in front of her and her legs standing firmly apart, just like she had been trained. Kiba grunted as Hinata's foot came in contact with his nose. Quickly, her elbow slammed into his shoulder blades. Without missing a beat, she kicked his cheek and punched him squarely in the stomach. Kiba doubled over. 'He's soo fast; I can't even get my act together!' Kiba thought desperately. "I-I lose…." Kiba rasped, clutching his stomach. 'This is the first time Kiba's lost without getting a single punch in! Aside from Naruto, he's never lost to anyone before!' Ino panicked. Sakura smiled happily. 'I knew Hiro would win!' She thought happily.

"Keep your promise. Stay away from Sakura." Hinata said in monotone. Sakura clutched her friends arm happily. "That's fine! We don't even want to go near the bitch anyway!" Ino yelled. Hinata's eyes went immediately to Ino. "Watch your back." She threatened. Before grabbing Sakura by the arm and walking away. Once they were out of earshot Sakura spoke. "Are you okay?" She asked. Hinata's eyes widened and she clenched her fist behind her back. "I'm fine." She smiled down at her pink haired friend. "All because of me, I'm soo sorry…" Sakura mumbled and looked at the floor. Hinata rolled her eyes. "I said I'm fine." And the two continued walking.

'That bitch! She reminds me soo much of my sister, it pisses me off!' Ino raged inside her head. She angrily turned to the crouched over Kiba. "Get up you useless mutt!" Ino shook Kiba who grunted with pain. "That guys not normal!" He cried out. Ino glared at the brunette. "We should tell Naruto…." Ino said quietly after awhile. Kiba just looked up at her as if she was nuts. "No way! Those kinds of guys you leave alone." He told her. Ino's inner rage fired up again. "I hate that girl! I want her kicked out of the school!" Kiba sighed at his friend. "You know…..that's why Naruto hates you. You raise a Scene so easily." Ino gritted her teeth at the mention of their gang leader. He raised fear with just a simple mention of his name. "What else are we meant to do? If I hate something, I hate it with a passion!"

Meanwhile, Hinata and Sakura were walking down the school corridor. "Hiro, I wish you wouldn't get yourself involved with soo many fights!" Sakura scolded her raven haired friend. Hinata sighed without emotion. "Don't worry about me" He muttered with half closed eyes. Sakura just stared at her in disbelief. "I hate it when I see you get hurt! It hurts me too!" She cried, tears threatening to spill. Hinata just shook her head. "I can take care of myself. Also…I'm doing my duty." Hinata said sadly.

Somewhere…

"Stop thief!" A man shouted, running out of his house in his underwear holding a raised baseball bat. The other man looked shocked at the sudden appearance of the owner of the house he was robbing. "Hehe…I've got you cornered now!" The underdressed man smirked in delight.

"S-stay back!" The thief slashed the air with a pocket knife. The man in his underwear just shook his head. "Don't kid me!" He suddenly yelled and swung his bat, knocking the knife right out if the thief's hands. "Get on the ground and kneel!" He commanded, enjoying this just a bit. "Y-yes sir" The thief did as he said and got on the floor. It was then that the police decided to show up. "We're the police, drop your weapons and raise your hands!" They ordered. "W-wait a minute! I'm not the thief! He is!" The guy cried, pointing to the man on the floor.

"What do you mean you're not the thief? Jeez the nerve of these thieves these days." The police shouted as the man in his underwear began to run while shouting "I'm telling the truth! You've got the wrong person!"

An hour later….

"You wind up in every situation possible, don't you Arata?" A man with short black hair came in through the jail cell door. Arata grinned at the sight of his best friend. "Hey, how did I know they'd take me to jail in just my underwear?" He complained as His friend chucked a bag of clothes at him. He caught it and took a look inside.

"Just put your clothes on so I can leave already!" The guy said irritably. Arata just chuckled. "Calm down Sai." He said while pulling his shirt over his head. Sai shook his head. The guy could be completely clueless sometimes. No matter what the situation, Arata always managed to screw something up.

Later on, Sai was driving Arata home. The two calmly talked about things they hadn't already mentioned to one another. Sai, being 24, a year older than his friend Arata, was naturally more mature. But then again, a five year old could be more mature than Arata.

"Man, why do you keep driving this piece of junk?" Arata jerked his thumb at the car. "I'm scared It'll just stop in the middle of the road. We should have taken the subway." He continued to complain. "Yet you chased a thief in your underwear?" Sai shook his head and sighed. "Hey, when a man hears a woman cry out, he must go and save her! If I got the chance to do it all over, I'd do it exactly how I did it!" Arata defended himself. Sai groaned. "You couldn't have worn Boxes?" Arata looked shocked that Sai would even suggest that. "I like briefs!" He protested. Sai face palmed. "At least wear Speedos." He sighed again. Now Arata looked absolutely appalled. "No way would you ever catch me wearing Speedos! Anyway, a good deed is a good deed. No matter what kind of underwear your wearing!" Arata pouted. Sai chuckled slightly. "Since when did you get so poetic?" He asked. But then he went serious. "People like us, no matter if we're good or bad. We live in a world where the tattoos on our backs mark us as sinners and criminals." Sai lowered his gaze on the road. Arata decided to cheer his friend up a little.

"Pretty poetic for a virgin…" Arata grinned. Sai blushed deeply, refusing to look at his friend. "S-shut up!" He muttered. Arata grinned harder. "I bet you've never even held a girls hand before! 24 years old, and only had one girlfriend!" It was then that Arata realized he had gone a bit too far. Sai stopped blushing, and focused strictly on the road.

_*Flashback*_

"_Miss, are you currently dating a man named Sai?" A weird looking figure stopped a passing by woman. The woman was shocked to be stopped by a random stranger. "Uh..yes…I am…." She answered with a frown. "How did you—_

"_Look, just pass a message on to him. If he doesn't quit that little gang he joined, where going to cut you up into a million tiny pieces!" The man threatened with a grin. The woman was shocked. Sai? In a gang? Why hadn't he told her? What the hell?_

_The strange figure shuffled away into the shadows of the night, leaving her to her own thoughts. After a quick shake of her head, she ran inside to the comfort of her home. Planning to question her lover tomorrow. _

_The next day…._

"_What's wrong Maiko?" Sai asked his lover. They were sitting in a little café near the local pier. Maiko averted her eyes before asking. "Are….are you….are you in a gang?" She asked him quietly. Sai stared at her for a full ten seconds before answering. "Yes. I am." She looked at him in fear. "And did you know…..did you know yesterday a man came up and threatened me if you didn't leave your gang?" Maiko was on the verge of tears now._

"_What? When was this! Maiko, why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Sai looked alarmed. He reached over to grab her wrist. "I can't live like this! Why didn't you tell me!" She broke into sobs. Sai panicked, never had he seen Maiko cry like this before. "Maiko…." He went to comfort her, but she recoiled at his touch. "We're over Sai. I love you, but I can't go through stuff like this!" She sobbed as tears ran down her face. Suddenly, she stood up and ran out of the restaurant, leaving Sai dumbfounded in his chair._

_It was late at night when Sai arrived at the parking lot. He knew the members of the opposing gang would hang out here some times. It was just his luck that a member of the group suddenly walked past. The guy turned around and faced Sai, wondering what the hell he wanted. "What do you want?" His words sounded a bit slurred, obviously that meant he had been drinking. "To answer your message." Sai said simply, and aimed a direct kick at the man's head. The guy fell backwards onto his ass, looking completely pathetic. "Don't play dirty! Tell your leader that Sai wants a faceoff!" Sai yelled at the cowering man. He watched as the man scrambled up and bolted for his life. Sai grinned and walked away, off to go get drunk with his friend Arata and spill out all his troubles. _

…_.._

"_Fuck….does a guy who can't even hold on to his girl have the right to call himself a man? From now on, I'm a woman!" Sai hiccupped as he spoke to his friend, who was for once, acting serious. _

"_Stop bitching about a girl that won't even have you! Just forget about her! She should be the regretful one, not you!" Arata encouraged while drinking that last bit of his alcohol. Sai frowned at his friend. "Don't lump Maiko together with other girls!" His words were slurred and he hiccupped again. _

"_You're my friend, the most important person to me right now! If I had it my way, I'd beat the girl senseless! You really don't know how important you are to me! You and I grew up at the same orphanage for 13 years, you can't think that you mean absolutely nothing to me!" Arata groaned into his empty cup. "A bloody random woman with nothing going for her, doing this to you, it just pisses me off!" _

"_Maiko didn't do anything wrong! It was all me! I was being way to –Hic— greedy." Sai said setting his cup down. Arata groaned again before announcing "I'm gonna drown myself in beer." And chugging down an entire bottle. Sai laughed at his friend. The two went back to Sai's house, laughing about nothing in particular._

_No one knew that tomorrow would change their lives._

_It was 6am when Arata answered the phone. "Hello?" He grunted into it, still half asleep. "PLEASE! SAVE ME!" There was a desperate cry coming from the other end of the line. Arata sat bolt upright. "W-who are you?" He stammered, getting out of bed. "Come down here in an hour. If you don't, you'll never see her again! You know where I am right?"_

_Arata was completely shocked "W-wait a minute! Who are you!"Arata shouted into the phone. There was no answer, only Maiko's pleads for help. Arata glanced at the sleeping form of Sai next to him. "Fuck." He muttered. Sparing one last glance for his friend, Arata grabbed his coat and ran out the door. Determined to save his friends girl._

_It didn't take Arata long to get to the warehouse. He had guessed from what Sai said about Maiko's break up, it had to be those same people that threatened Maiko. Arata knew that it was the low life gang members of "Red Backed Warriors." Both he and Sai had many arguments and fights with them before. Only a few years ago, had they found the place where they liked to call their hide out. Arata, normally they happy-go-lackey kind of guy, now wore a angered expression. In his left hand, he held a baseball bat, prepared to use on anyone who tried to stop him. He sucked in a deep breath before slamming the door open. _

_His anger only grew as he saw Maiko tied up and squirming on the floor. A man, grinning, sitting on a chair acting all high and mighty. "Oh, good your finally here…." The man smiled up at Arata. "What the fuck is this? I knew you guys were creeps but I didn't think you would sink this low! If you wanted a fight, you only had to invite us!" Arata yelled, other members of the creepy gang circled him, like a pack of wolves. _

"_Wasn't it you guys who broke my friends neck?" The leader smirked. Arata grinned. "What makes you think I have anything to do with that?" Arata watched as the leaders face contorted with rage. "IT WAS THAT SON OF A BITCH SAI WHO BROKE HIS NEAK! YOU THINK I'M GONNA LET THAT SLIDE? YOU PEOPLE PARALISED MY BROTHER! WHERE'S THAT ASSHOLE SAI!"_

_Arata's grin widened. "Why would he bother himself with a low life piece of trash like you?" Arata then raised his bat and swung. Maiko only watched in fear as the friend of her ex-lover bashed the skulls of the gang. _

_Elsewhere…._

"_SIR! SIR WAKE UP! ARATA –pant— ARATA….." A younger member of Sai's gang burst in. Sai sat bolt upright, glaring at the guy. "What do you mean? What's wrong with Arata?" The poor younger guy panted a little more before answering. "They took him sir. They took him to a building somewhere! They've got him held captive!" Sai's eyes widened before he ran out the door to save his friend._

_Meanwhile, Arata sat in a chair. He was tied down to it to prevent his escape. He groaned and looked around, struggling in his bonds. The leader, all bloodied up from the previous fight smirked. "I told you I wouldn't let you go." Arata gave him his trade mark grin. "You think the way we're living right now is a life? I don't care if I die!" He yelled into the leader's face. The leader growled before leaning right up into Arata's face. "You think I'm going to kill you? No…no…I'm going to break every bone in your body, one by one!" _

_Arata laughed "Oh! I'm sooo scared~! I think I'm gonna faint!" He joked, laughing harder than ever. "Fucking bastered!" The leader snarled. He raised the bat Arata had brought with him and swung in into Arata's knee. Arata groaned and sucked in a breath through his teeth. The leader continued to hit Arata over and over with his own bat. Maiko had tears running down her cheeks. 'I won't scream.' Arata promised himself as the bat hit him once again. "Sai….Sai…." He gasped the bat hit his head with full force. He slumped forward in the chair, just as his friend crashed his way through the door._

"_HEY, MOTHERFUCKERS!" Sai shouted. He was pissed. "I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU ALL!" he thundered. He punched the first guy he saw to the floor. Behind him, another guy raised a bat, trying to hit him. Only, that didn't work. Sai dodged it and glared at the guy. He punched him and turned to the rest if the gang. 'shit, he's just as strong as they say.' The leader thought. Maiko watched in amazement. The gentle, shy man Maiko thought she knew hit guys over and over with skill. _

"_YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Sai yelled, raising a fallen bat. The leader cringed as Sai smacked the bat into him again and again. He went to hit the man again when he felt something near his back. He turned his head to see Maiko, her eyes pleading. She no longer wanted to see anymore of this. "Don't try to stop me! It's an eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth!" He shouted and grabbed the leader by the collar. The man cringed again, waiting for the blow. Maiko ran in front of the man, protecting him with her own body. She didn't want to see this ever again._

_Sai stared into her eyes. Maiko shook her head and Sai lowered the bat. He dropped it on the floor and embraced Maiko, not even caring that the leader had ran out of the room. He untied her bonds and the rag that was preventing her from speaking. Once free, she spoke. "Sai, please! Your different from them! Don't sink to their level." She cried into his chest. _

_Nobody noticed the guy that Sai had punched before stand up and pull out a knife._

_He plunged the knife deep into Maiko's back. Her eyes widened and she stared into Sai's dark grey eyes, her green ones filled with tears, before she slumped in his arms. Sai froze, his own eyes wide with shock. He held her as she died, crying out her name._

_*End of flashback*_

"Don't talk about it Arata." Sai grumbled, his eyes never leaving the road.

**Alright! Another chapter! Hope you guys like it, and sorry about the sad sob stories, but it helps you understand the people better. Anyway, I know Sai sounds VERY OOC here, but I couldn't help it. Please understand. Also thanks for the Reviews, I'm glad you like the story! **


End file.
